wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Set look alikes
Many of the "Old World" sets have had their graphics recolored and can be found in a new form in Outland. The new items do not form actual sets beyond mere aesthetics, though they have been designed to cater to the classes their original forms were made for (i.e., the Lightforge Armor look alike items are all geared toward paladins). Not all the "sets" are complete. One look alike set in particular will be sought after by the new generation of Paladins as there exists a recolored version of each of the models in the Judgement Armor set which remains one of the most popular designs of epic armor. Although there is mixed opinion on the color choices of the new items, the purple color of the recolored Judgement pieces may even be considered appropriate for the skin coloring of draenei paladins. Zorus the Judicator is a draenei paladin wearing this. There appear to be both Rare and Epic recolorations of the Tier 1/2 sets. Most of the Rare-quality sets have already been found, but the Epic versions are still being discovered. Dungeon Set 1 Look-Alikes The Elements This set is for Elemental Shamans, featuring Intellect, Stamina, Spell Damage, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Magister's Regalia |} Vestments of the Devout This set is for healing Priests, featuring Intellect, Spirit, Stamina, and Spell Healing |} Vestments of the Devout Look Alike Stats Lightforge Armor This set is for Paladins of any spec in a damage-dealing role. Stats include Strength, Stamina, Intellect, Spell Damage, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} :- Also dropped from Pathaleon the Calculator in Heroic The Mechanar matches the blue recolored Lightforge set :- The new Heroic reward is a black and gold recoloring of the . Wildheart Raiment This set is suitable for Feral and Restoration Druids, but not focused on any particular role. Stats include Strength, Stamina, Intellect, Spirit, Spell Healing, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Battlegear of Valor This set is suitable for plate-wearers in either a tank or melee damage role. Stats include Strength, Agility, Stamina, Defense Rating, and Hit Rating. |} Shadowcraft Armor |} Beaststalker Armor |} Tier 1 Look-Alikes Arcanist Regalia |} Nightslayer Armor |} Vestments of Prophecy |} Set Stats Lawbringer Armor This set is for Paladins of any spec in a damage-dealing role. Stats include Strength, Stamina, Intellect, Spell Damage, Crit Rating, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} There appear to be green Lawbringer pieces for 3 different roles: | This is a damage-dealing set. |} :- As of 2.1 this set is now a recolouring of Destroyer (Warrior Tier 5) with a green tint. OR This is a tanking set with red, yellow, and blue sockets, Strength, Agility, Stamina, Defense, Shield Block Rating, Shield Block Value, and Dodge Rating. |} :- As of 2.1 this set is now a recolouring of Bold (Warrior dungeon set 3) with a rusty grey-and-red motif. OR This is a healing set with yellow and blue sockets, Stamina, Intellect, Spell Healing, Spell Critical Strike Rating, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} :- As of 2.1 this set is now an almost-identical recolouring of Righteous (Paladin dungeon set 3). Battlegear of Might This is a physical DPS set, featuring Strength, Agility, Stamina, and Critical Strike Rating. |} :- There are also a few pieces meant for Retribution paladins, a blue coloring. Cenarion Raiment This is a healing set, featuring Intellect, Stamina, Spirit, and Spell Healing. |} The Earthfury This set is for Elemental Shamans, featuring Stamina, Intellect, Spell Damage, Spell Critical Strike Rating, Spell Hit Rating, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Giantstalker Armor |} Golden Giantstalker Look-Alike Set Stats Tier 2 Look-Alikes Battlegear of Wrath This is a rather nice tanking set, featuring Strength, Stamina, Defense Rating, Block Rating, Block Value, and Parry Rating. |} :- As of Patch 2.1, is a red coloring of Wrath. Bloodfang Armor |} OR The original TBC epic set focused on DPS for Rogues or Feral druids. |} OR The original TBC epic set for Restoration druids. |} Dragonstalker Armor |} Green Dragonstalker Look-Alike Set Stats OR This is a set for Hunters and Enhancement Shaman. |} Red Dragonstalker Look-Alike DPS Set Stats OR | This is a set for Restoration Shaman, and possibly Paladins. |} Red Dragonstalker Look-Alike Healing Set Stats Judgement Armor This is a healing set, featuring Intellect, Stamina, Spell Healing, Spell Critical Strike Rating, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} * As of Patch 2.1, items such as , and are a black and blue coloring. Purple Judgement Set Details Nemesis Raiment |} Netherwind Regalia |} Stormrage Raiment This set is oriented toward Balance Druids, featuring Stamina, Intellect, Spirit, Spell Damage, Spell Critical Strike Rating, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} The Ten Storms This is a healing set, featuring Stamina, Intellect, Spell Healing, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Vestments of Transcendence This is a healing set, featuring Stamina, Intellect, Spirit, Spell Healing, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Category:Equipment Category:Sets